Sangon
Sangon is the capital city of Tukarali. The city is Tukarali's largest and has a population of about 10,520,000. Sangon is located in the southwest corner of the Zenrakaidou Prefecture on Lake Sangon. The city is one of the most highly advanced cities of Tukarali and is the economic centre of Tukarali. History Sangon was founded at some point before the official founding of Tukarali. As with overall Tukarese history, not much is known about Sangon during the United Tribes government. All that is known is that Sangon has always been the capital of Tukarali since the nation's foundation. During the Malagar Era in the 2780s Sangon began to see its first skyscrapers and by 2800 the city had become the economic center of the nation. When the Liberalist Era occurred, development slowed down, but still did continue. At the end of that era in the mid-2820s the growth sped up again under the corporate-friendly laws of President Kyuma Naruhito. When the dual monarchy of the early 2900s was dismantled in December 2943, it was controversially decided that the capital be moved to Agden. This action angered the millions of residents of Sangon. Upon the end of the one-party state and the arrival of the Coalition for Tukarese Advancement, a strong movement began for moving the capital back to Sangon. It wasn't until September 3013 though that the capital was moved back to Sangon. In August 3021 the Great Dictator Shuya Nakagawa replaced the mayoral position by becoming the Great Administrator of Sangon while also holding his position as Great Dictator. It was decided that upon his death the city would return to the appointment of a mayor rather than eternally have him as leader of the city. Culture Sangon is home to a large mix of cultures. The main inhabitants are the Tukarese, but they are accompanied by thousands of Mu-Tze as well. .]] Despite the numerous occurrences of minority-rule, the culture of Sangon (and most of Tukarali in general) has a base in meritocracy. As Tukarali's business centre, this attribute has become noticeable in the Tukarese culture. Within Tukarese businesses, workers are rewarded for their achievements and not their background or race; and recent history has shown that business leaders who practice plutocracy or nepotism have been quickly removed from their positions. The Sangonese melting-pot also has led to overall religious and social harmony in the city and its surroundings. The main religions in Sangon are Kanzo, Confucianism, and Buddhism. It is also home to a number of adherents of Islam in some small districts of the city. Shopping is a huge part of Sangon. Many large shopping malls exist throughout the city, as well a shopping districts comprised of many outdoor shops and markets. The mass of people also brings much art, music, and film to the city. In park areas concerts are often held and art exhibitions occur almost weekly at one of the city's many art galleries. Sangon is also a common setting in Tukarese film. Economy The economy of Sangon is the main powerhouse for all of Tukarali. Nearly all of the nation's major corporations are headquartered in the city and on the outskirts are many factories. Sangon is also home to the Sangon Stock Exchange (SSE), Tukarali's sole stock exchange. High-rise buildings adorned with colorful lighting are a new fad in the city creating a vibrant skyline at night. Sangon's business district is at the center of the skyscrapers, though the use of that type of building is slowly spreading into other districts as well. Despite being an inland city, Sangon also has a large harbour due to the large Lake Sangon. The lake is a meeting point for one of the world's largest river systems which connects the South Ocean on the west coast of Tukarali to the Schismatic Sea on the east coast. Dozens of ships pass through Sangon on a daily basis bringing in a large sum to the local economy. Lake Sangon and surrounding smaller aquatic systems also provide a thriving fishing industry which has existed since the early days of Tukarali. Transportation The city of Sangon is extremely reliant on its public transit system, maintained by the Transit Authority of Sangon. The two primary forms of public transportation in the city are the underground metro lines and the commuter bus lines. A more expensive form is the use of taxis which offer more direct transportation from place to place. Trains and light rails run in the outskirts of the city providing transportation from the suburbs to the inner city. There are also trains which run to Haikou, Kalipur, Peshapur, and Abri. For national and international transportation, Sangon is also the location of Tukarali's largest airport, the Sangon Sky Harbour. Crime Despite its large size, Sangon has relatively low crime rates, consistent with most of Tukarali. Local police are extremely strict and, as per national laws, have little restriction on their powers of investigation and arrest. The Sangon police are notorious for their law enforcement, but despite their notoriety gain much praise for their efficient ability at keeping order in Tukarali's largest and most expansive metropolis. Education Sangon is home to many of Tukarali's top institutions of higher education. As Sangon was one of the earliest cities to modernize, Tukarese higher education is said to have originated in Sangon. Some of Sangon's most regarded institutions are: * Tukarese National University * University of Sangon * Technical Institute of Sangon * Lake Sangon College * Malagar-Asano University Tourist Attractions * Emerald Palace * National Archives * National Diet * National Library * Old Presidential Palace * Sangon National Museum * Sangon National Stadium * Malagar Sports Park Category:Cities Category:Cities in Tukarali Category:Capitol districts, cities and territories